


A 100% totally serious fic

by Sukotei



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukotei/pseuds/Sukotei
Summary: Uh oh! These comments have shit idiot brain fungus!





	A 100% totally serious fic

Pizza fucking suplexes Whisky into the sun. Whisky dies instantly. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do people unironically ship this garbage.
> 
> EDIT: Upset that I called abuse trash? Consider: Reevaluating your life.


End file.
